


Princess

by Glorfindel_Balrogslayer, Relaxo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Reo wants to be a princess, indicated ship, kitsch, story of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel_Balrogslayer/pseuds/Glorfindel_Balrogslayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relaxo/pseuds/Relaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reo always dreamed of being a princess - not necessarily a girl, but a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AkaMi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34630) by Nash (translator). 
  * A translation of [Prinzessin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34631) by Glorfindel. 



> I always thought writing fanfics in english would be easy and at least worth a try - I've never been so wrong in all my life. I failed. I failed hard. Very, very hard. Ehehehehehe. x'D  
> Fortunately Relaxo agreed to translate this, so I'm able to share it with you. German fandom isn't... Don't know, is not ready for this. (Not a hindrance to share it with them, too, cause I did. xD)  
> Well... 'nuff saif. Thanks to Relaxo for her translation. <3
> 
>    
> Have fun~ <3

Like other kids, Reo, at the age of three and barely understanding the difference between genders, asked his mother when he would finally become a girl. Not that he didn’t like to be a boy, no, quite the opposite, he really liked to be a boy – but he would like it even more if he was a girl, because after all he got to try being a boy for three years and was pretty satisfied with it, still, he would like to check out the other options.  
“You can’t choose to be a boy or a girl, Reo-chan”, answered his mother in a soft voice and stroke his hair, which was cut short at this time. “You’re born as one of them; and you are born as a boy, that’s why you’ll stay a boy, even if you don’t like it all the time.”  
Any other kid his age would have accepted that answer but Reo couldn’t let go of the thought of becoming a girl and after a lot of thinking he came to the resolve, that his mother must be mistaken; she couldn’t possibly know anything and also had she been a girl from the beginning, so she had no experience in becoming a girl.  
Also he came to think, that there were no “girlier girls” in the world than princesses and one morning while having breakfast, when his father had already gone off to work, he explained to his mother, that he wished for a book about princesses. His mother was a very sweet and understanding woman and she smiled and promised to get such a book for him at the next opportunity – maybe hoping, that Reo would just forget about it, because three weeks later he needed to ask again.  
“I forgot about it”, she told him apologetic. “I’ll get you one tomorrow, I promise.”  
She even bought him two and after Kindergarten, Reo sat on his bed and looked at the picture books about princesses. Princesses were stunningly beautiful, he noticed immediately. They wore dreamlike Kimonos and had long, perfectly kept hair and the finest jewellery, which Reo had ever seen – even finer than the jewellery his mother wore sometimes and that he had borrowed to dress up secretly before.  
He went into the bathroom and shoved a stool in front of the mirror, so he could climb on top of it and look at his face. He put the book with the princesses on the shelf above the sink and comparing him with the pictures, he discovered, that he would need to change a lot. He began growing his hair out.  
It took a while, but when he was seven it had grown over his shoulders and that was when he realized that it wouldn’t become longer – or could. He didn’t have princess-like hair, which he could comb fancily and he had to cut his hair at chin length, so it wouldn’t look terrible. He cried some nights in his cushion about that loss.  
He needed a plan. And he had one.  
Girls never played with cars or robots and princesses even less, why Reo someday had the idea to throw all his cars and robots in a box and wish for a doll instead. A doll with long, blond hair and flowing dresses, like the westerner princesses, which he had seen in a book from the library. His mother, still kind and tolerant, bought him this doll, but this alone wouldn’t turn him into a girl; it disillusioned him only.  
“Are you a girl or a boy”, asked one of the kids from the grade school nastly and Reo answered, as self-confident as he could: “A girl.” It made him a laughing stock. The other kids laughed about him and refused to play with him anymore and his parents were asked to talk with the teacher.  
“This girly behaviour has to end”, decided his father afterwards. “You’re a boy and you’ll stay a boy – you can’t change it.”  
Reo got really angry and even threw the puppet with the blond hair against the wall, but it didn’t change anything on the subject. He never talked about it again.  
In all these years of hiding it, his wish was forgotten and instead of a princess, Reo became a basketball player in middle school. To his own surprise he was really good in it and the wish to wear Kimonos was replaced by wishing for a Jersey, and instead of becoming a princess he wished to be in the first array of his team. His goals were so much easier to accomplish and somehow it made him proud. He was called the “Uncrowned King” and the title of a king, even if it was a king without a crown, seemed to be a lot better than the title of a princess, at least throughout the three years of middle school.  
And then he went to Rakuzan High.  
In his new team played Hayama and Nebuya, who he had counted as his biggest rivals during middle school and those were also kings, and in his second year Akashi became a part of the team too. Akashi, the former team captain of Teiko middle school, a player of the Generation of Miracles. Reo kept a quiet, deep admiration for him and Akashi was polite and courteous, even accepted, that Reo gave him the nickname Sei-chan, although they didn’t know each other well enough for this.  
Reo felt good in this new team. He felt good as a king, as a team colleague of Akashi, as a starter of the Rakuzan High.  
But within the summer after the Interhigh he searched the attic of his parents house and as he was doing this he got a hold of his dusty and meanwhile worn-out princess books. He felt a little bit melancholic, as he looked through it, because he asked himself, why he had changed so much – but as he admired the beauty of the princesses in his books, he realized, that he didn’t change that much. Now he understood, that he wouldn’t become a girl in this life, but he thought of Hayama, who called him Reo-nee and of Akashi, which presence he would call majestic at times and who always treated him kind and politely and somehow he came to the understanding that only maybe he had succeeded in becoming a princess – a princess without kimonos and perfectly kept hair, but a princess in a Jersey and with casual shoes and a prince, who he had been able to give a affectionate nickname to.


End file.
